memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gruhn Helkara
Rank I seem to remember coming across this issue at the time. The appendix for Gods of Night (as the other books as well) references Helkara as a Lieutenant Commander, however, in the text I think he is quoted as being a Lieutenant. I think this error is corrected later in the trilogy, but I can't remember. I guess the question is do we use the trilogy appendix or the text itself as the 'correct' version? – CommodoreFisher 20:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, now I understand. Yeah, I used the "Lieutenant" from the text, and didn't look at the appendix... --Captain Savar 21:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Just to add in a little more confusion to the matter - on p.236 of 'Lost Souls', Ezri addresses Helkara as "Commander"... – CommodoreFisher 11:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :"Commander" is an accepted abbreviated address for a Lieutenant Commander, same as "Lieutenant" would be an acceptable address to a LtJG. I can't think of any examples straight from the Star Trek TV/Movies, but if I come up with any, I'll let you know. --Captain Savar 14:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm aware of that - I was referring to our initial debate (above). What I was getting at is I'm not sure David Mack has been consistent with Helkara's rank throughout the trilogy. He has been referred to as Lieutenant in the text and Lieutenant Commander in the appendix. If the appendix was the only place where Lieutenant Commander was raised, we could pass it off as an error and accept Helkara was intended to be a Lieutenant. The fact that he is now also referred to as Commander (as you say, likely an abbreviation for Lt Cmdr) throws open the question of Mack's original intention. – CommodoreFisher 16:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Does the character appear in A Singular Destiny? Can someone tell us what rank she's at there? --Captain Savar 16:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) The option that is most likely is Lieutenant Commander -- a Lieutenant Commander referred to once as "Lieutenant Commander" and once as "Commander" explains two of the mentions, leaving only the "lieutenant" reference as anomalous. That is, unless a battlefield promotion was handed out shortly after that reference. -- Captain MKB 12:35, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Resolution to Rank question I posed this question to David Mack, whose response was that Helkara was intended to be a Lt. Commander, and that an editorial error 'down-graded' him in books 1 & 2. The last reference to his rank is in book 3 (as Lt Cmdr) and this therefore is the correct reference (matching the appendix). - Perhaps the approval came through from Command between the two books?!– CommodoreFisher 21:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) article is confused and confusing It begins discussing Helkara, a male, then talks about mirren, a female, then goes back to Helkara. :D'oh! I'll fix that. --Captain Savar 17:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Done. I think when I was writing up the information, I just mixed them together. The information is definitely all related to Gruhn, it just got the wrong name and pronoun. --Captain Savar 17:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC)